Zelf
Zelf is an 18 year old mage from a far away land. At a young age he was able to use Death magic, A very dangerous type of magic that could kill any living thing. His magic was unstable and he had to seclude himself frrm everyone he knew. He grew up on his own, trying to control his magic as best he could. After years of being alone he was able to master this magic. Unfortunatly he became so accustomed to being alone that he never went back to everyone. He instead decided to travel and keep as far away form people he knew as possible. Over the years of traveling, he was able to master the counterpart of his Death magic, Living magic. Another dangerouns type of magic that can creatures from inanimate objects. Along the way he learned Dark magic, able to do anything with the element, and sticks to using this magic ratehr then Death and Living magic. ''Appearence'' He wears Black and tan robes with gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his main body and across his chest. He has black hair that sticks up at the top and dark eyes. He also has a circle shaped necklace. Because of the death magic in him,whenever he gets angry his eyes will turn red with a black ring around the pupils, making him look more menacing. Personality Zelf is usually quiet. He is uncomfterble in any large groups, but he can stand small groups. People that get to know him before he leaves say that he is kind. However when pushed to the edge he unleashes his darker side. When he is angry, he is more cold and could care less for others. This side is rarly seen because he is able to control his emotions very well. Powers Zelf mainly uses dark magic, able to create many diffrent things with it... *Dark weapons: Zelf can summon any dark weapons to his disposal, his favorite one being a dark scythe. *Dark orbs: Zelf can summon numerous dark orbs to be launched at the enemy at high speeds. *Dark cloak: A cloak woven form darkness protects zelf from other magical properties. It completly stops dark magic, but halves other types. *Black hole: Zelf can summon a black hole to absorb magic, or explosions. This spell is dangerous as it could suck in many diffrent things other then magic... *Dark roar: Zelf can shoot a beam of dark energy out of his mouth. When Zelf has no other options, he goes to his Death magic. His power grows tremendously and most of these attacks can cause a killing blow is used correctly . *Death wave: Zelf is covered in a ball of darkness, unleashing his wrath this ball will shoot out in all directions, killing many things in its path. *Death orb: Diffrent from the dark orb, Zelf only creates one basketball sized orb. This orb however destroys anything it hits. *Death's calling: Zelf swips both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has its index and middle finger pointed up, while the otehr hand has its index and pinky pointed down . When he does this hes surrounded by a dark aura. This spell can create huge vertical or horrizontal explosions, the blast radious is controllable. * The counterpart for Death magic is Living magic. Zelf uses this to create creatures for training, fighting opponents, or to just chat with. This magic give its creations personality, appearences, or even abilitiesof their own. Zelf is very good at taking hits, and is very hard to be kept down until all his magic would run dry, but his death magic so far has no limit, and when angry his magic becomes more powerful and can become easily chaotic. Zeref.jpg|Taking a nap 90x55x2-Episode_120_-_Zeref_at_Grimmoire's_ship.png|Zelf pissed off Zeref's_tears.jpg|Zelf crying